


sexpeditions

by sawyercommamaggie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, anyone who tells you alex danvers is a bottom is a damb liar, it's just smut my dudes, love these lesbians, maggie sawyer however..........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyercommamaggie/pseuds/sawyercommamaggie
Summary: just a bunch of smutty sanvers oneshots tbqh





	1. first time

They’re in Alex’s apartment when she brings it up.

On the couch, Alex straddling Maggie’s hips, Alex’s hands in Maggie’s hair, Alex’s tongue in Maggie’s mouth, Alex’s hips grinding into Maggie’s _just_ slightly enough that the friction is more tantalizing than it is a relief.

Maggie pulls back from the kiss, breathless, to look up at Alex. Her hair is a mess; disheveled auburn waves spilling into her face so that Maggie can barely see her eyes. She chuckles and tucks a few strands behind Alex’s ears, and Alex smiles at the gesture.

“You keep this up and I’m going to ruin your couch,” Maggie smirks up at her. “I, uh, might need to borrow some boxers when I head out.”

Alex is doing the Very Danvers Thing where she worries her bottom lip with her teeth and intently studies Maggie’s face; it’s a classic tell that means _Do I Or Do I Not Say What I’m Dying To Say?_

Maggie runs her hands reassuringly down Alex’s thighs.

“What’s up, Danvers?” she prompts gently.

“I wanna have sex with you,” Alex blurts out before Maggie even finishes saying her name.

Maggie’s mouth falls open.

“…and I know you’re going to say I should think it through and we should take things slow and work up to that,” Alex continues quickly. “But I’ve wanted you since the first time we kissed, and I really just…I _really_ want you.”

There’s a huskiness to her voice, a hint of desperation that does nothing to dissuade Maggie’s fears about soaking through to the couch.

“If you’re not ready that’s okay, I’m not here to pressure you into anything, but I needed you to know that, uh…” Alex’s confidence is fading as she realizes she’s done it, she’s actually taken the leap and said the words, and her nerves are quickly taking over. “…that, you know, whenever you’re ready I’m—I’m also, you know. Ready. If—if you want to. You might never want to! And that’s totally okay, I—”

“Hey, look at me,” Maggie says gently. She takes her girlfriend’s face in her hands, and Alex sheepishly half-smiles, nervously awaiting her response. Maggie looks her in the eyes. “You’re sure?”

Alex nods vehemently. Bites her lip. “Yes. God, yes.”

Maggie smiles up at her; a warm, beautiful, beaming smile that exposes those dimples Alex so adores. “Me too.”

All the tension leaves Alex’s body in a sigh of relief. She leans in to kiss Maggie sweetly, gently. Tenderness soon gives way to desire and the kisses turn heavier, sloppier. Alex pulls them both to their feet and they shuffle toward Alex’s bedroom, neither of them willing to break apart long enough to expedite the process.

There’s a bump, and a crash, and the sound of something breaking against the polished wood floor. Maggie pulls back, startled. “What was—“

“Lamp. Picture frame. Treasured family artifact. Who knows,” Alex offers between kisses. Maggie is laughing into her mouth and pulls away again.

“Shouldn’t we check on that?”

“On what?”

“Your treasured family artifact?”

“Mm, I don’t recall,” Alex says innocently. Her hands are grasping Maggie’s shirt by the waist and pulling her closer. Maggie laughs again as their lips meet.

By some miracle they make it to the bedroom, and the next thing Maggie knows Alex has her pinned up against the door. Alex is placing wet kisses along Maggie’s jaw and neck and throat, and Maggie rests her head against the door to give Alex better access. It’s exhilarating, how into this Alex is. Alex, who’s never liked intimacy, never liked sex, never been with a woman before, is hungrily fumbling with the buttons of Maggie’s flannel like this is life or death.

Maggie unfurls her fingers from Alex’s hair to assist with the button situation. Alex’s mouth moves to Maggie’s clavicle, allowing her to make quick work of her own shirt. Once Maggie has shrugged the flannel off her shoulders, Alex moves up to nibble her ear. That’s enough incentive for Maggie to discard her jeans as well.

“Bed,” Alex whispers, something between a request and a command. It sends a shiver down Maggie’s spine.

Alex leads her to the bed and eases her down gently. When Maggie is settled, she climbs on top of her, sitting upright while straddling Maggie’s hips—this positioning _very_ different from the couch, and very much causing a rush of heat to pool between Maggie’s legs.

Alex runs her hands over Maggie’s exposed stomach. She’s fascinated by how smooth the skin is, how soft to the touch despite the muscle she knows is concentrated underneath. Eventually her hands wander higher, up to Maggie’s chest. She hesitates, running her thumbs over the skin just below the band of Maggie’s sports bra.

“You can touch, you know,” Maggie teases. “They’re not _just_ decoration.”

Alex smiles at the taunt and obliges, skating her hands over the bra. Maggie watches her face as Alex becomes more sure in her movements, until she’s feeling Maggie up through her bra and Maggie is very, very eager to remove the material standing between Alex’s hands and her bare skin.

“Mind if I…?” she gestures, and Alex leans back so Maggie can sit up to lose the bra. 

Alex’s eyes widen at the sight before her; Maggie Sawyer, completely naked save for the boxers clinging to her hips. Maggie studies her face and feels a throbbing between her legs as Alex licks her lips.

A moment later, she’s on her back again and Alex’s mouth is closed around her nipple. Maggie gasps at the contact, at Alex’s mouth warm and wet and sucking at her, and Alex’s free hand is palming the other breast roughly. 

Alex is rougher than Maggie expected, and it’s _really_ fucking hot. 

And then Alex’s hand relinquishes her breast—she replaces it with her mouth—and her free hand is moving down Maggie’s body and under the band of her boxers.

“Mmmm,” Maggie whines as Alex’s fingers brush over her folds.

Alex is fascinated by how wet she is. She’s known what Maggie feels for her, known their attraction is mutual, but now the irrefutable proof of just how badly Maggie wants her is seeping between her fingers and Alex can’t take it.

She pulls off Maggie’s boxers and buries her face between Maggie’s legs.

“ _Ah,_ ” Maggie gasps as Alex’s tongue swipes the length of her slit. Alex repeats the motion three times before burying her tongue inside her.

Alex is giddy with the taste of Maggie on her tongue. She’d never imagined it would taste so fucking _good_. Maggie’s legs are draped over her shoulders and one hand is firmly entangled in Alex’s hair, pulling her closer, and Maggie is writhing on the bed and moaning so beautifully and Alex can’t believe it’s happening, she’s here fucking Maggie Sawyer in her bed like she’s fantasized about for almost a year.

She slows her fervent strokes and moves to Maggie’s clit with soft, slow flicks of her tongue. Maggie’s thighs twitch with every brush, and the whines escaping her throat are rising in pitch. Alex closes her mouth around the bud and gives it a long, drawn-out suck. She does it again, three times, four, before switching to quick strokes with her tongue tip.

Maggie’s breathing is ragged and her back is arching off the bed. She’s grinding against Alex’s tongue, every nerve in her body afire with the sensation of Alex’s mouth on her clit. She’s close, she’s so close, and her fingers tighten their grasp in Alex’s hair.

Maggie is panting, heaving, arching and twisting off the bed so that Alex finds herself having to hold her down by the hips and the next thing she knows Maggie’s thighs are clenched around her ears and she can feel Maggie shaking under her. She places frenzied kisses along Maggie’s thighs until she relaxes again and slumps back down onto the bed.

Alex retreats from between her legs and makes her way back up to Maggie’s face. Maggie’s eyes are closed and she’s breathing heavily. Alex waits, watches anxiously until her girlfriend’s eyes open slowly.

”Was that, y’know…was it, um, was that okay?”

Maggie laughs that clear, ringing laugh that causes Alex to let go of the tension she didn’t realize she was holding in her shoulders.

”More than okay,” Maggie nods, cupping Alex’s face in her hands and bringing their lips together softly. It’s not long before Maggie’s tongue finds its way into Alex’s mouth, and the next thing Alex knows Maggie’s rolled them over and Alex is gazing up at her.

”Your turn,” Maggie purrs in her ear.

Alex’s breath hitches in her throat. It’s only then that she’s cognizant of her clit throbbing against her jeans. _That_ was new. Alex can’t remember ever having been so turned on in her life.

Unlike Alex’s hot and heavy desperation, Maggie pursues a slower approach. She places soft kisses along the waistband of Alex’s pants as she takes her time unbuttoning and unzipping them. Then she moves back up to meet Alex’s mouth with her own, slowly grinding against Alex through the denim.

”Sit up for me,”

Maggie murmurs into her jaw, and Alex obliges. Maggie continues her slow grinding, and Alex struggles to contain the whimper bubbling in her chest. If Maggie keeps this up, she just might come fully-dressed.

”Maggie—”

Maggie halts immediately and leans back to look Alex in the eyes, her own filled with concern.

”Are you okay? We can stop—”

”No!” Alex blurts out more emphatically than she intended. “God, no, this is amazing. You’re amazing. I’m just, ah…concerned about my ability to contain myself.” 

”Oh, just desperate?” Maggie teases, scrunching her nose. “Just can’t stand the anticipation of this magic touch?”

They laugh together, Alex burying her face in the crook of Maggie’s neck. There’s something so special about this, about Maggie’s ability to ease her anxieties so easily, to bring her to laughter no matter the circumstance.

“Okay, I’m good.” Alex lifts her face from Maggie’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex smiles. “Although, if you don’t get this sweater off me in the next five seconds I _might_ lose my mind.”

“I think we can probably do something about that,” Maggie agrees, taking Alex’s sweater from the bottom and pulling it over her head.

Alex’s back arches as the cool air of the room reaches her skin. And again as Maggie’s deft fingers reach around to unclasp her bra. Maggie casts the fabric aside and guides Alex back down to the bed, Alex’s arms wrapped around her neck. They kiss briefly, earnestly, before Maggie lowers her mouth to Alex’s jaw, behind her ear, down her throat. When her lips close around Alex’s nipple, Alex arches her back once again.

Maggie’s mouth, like Maggie herself, is so gentle. Careful. She swirls the nipple in her mouth slowly, gently kneading the other with her hand. Alex is so lost in the sensation of Maggie’s warm mouth against her bare skin that she barely registers Maggie’s free hand moving down, between their bodies, until Maggie cups her through her jeans. Alex lets out a groan.

“Oh, Maggie…”

She can feel Maggie’s lips curl into a smile even as they keep working at her nipple. Just when she’s so sensitive she can barely take any more, Maggie switches to give the other nipple equal treatment. Her fingers toy with the band of Alex’s underwear.

“Maggie, please,” Alex whimpers, pulling Maggie’s face up to meet her. She kisses her desperately, hungrily, eyes closed tight. “Please.”

“Please what?” Maggie asks softly, as if she doesn’t know damn well.

“Touch me,” Alex pleads into her mouth.

“Yes ma’am, Agent Danvers,” Maggie whispers back.

Her warmth disappears, and Alex lifts her hips off the bed as Maggie tugs off her jeans. She lies alongside Alex, props herself up on one elbow—she’ll be damned if she doesn’t intend to see the look on Alex’s face—and lets her hand glide down Alex’s body. Her fingers slip under the rim of Alex’s briefs and briefly toy with the tangle of hair they find there before slipping lower.

Alex lets out a gasp as Maggie’s fingers brush over her labia. They collect some of the wetness there before moving back up to rub slow, small circles over her clit. Alex squirms on the bed.

Maggie keeps her slow, tantalizing pace, watching the bliss on Alex’s face. Alex’s eyes are closed, her mouth hanging open in a perfect O.

Maggie dips her fingers into Alex’s arousal again, then pushes deeper. 

_”Fuck,”_ Alex whispers as Maggie slips two fingers into her. It only takes a few thrusts of her fingers—those glorious, incredible fingers—before Alex is grinding herself onto Maggie’s hand, begging her to plunge deeper. Maggie adds a third finger (and a thumb on her clit) and happily obliges. It’s not long before Alex is writhing underneath her.

“Oh, Maggie…yeah, right there, Maggie right there…oh my god, oh my _god_ oh my god oh my god oh my-- _fuck,_ Maggie!”

Alex lets out a long, guttural whine and begins more frantically grinding against Maggie’s hand. Maggie maintains the long, slow pumps of her fingers, feels Alex starting to shake around her. 

“Maggie please, Maggie I want-- _fuck_ there, right there right there holy shit, oh my—”

She comes, hard, around Maggie’s fingers, calling Maggie’s name like it’s the last thing she’ll ever say, like it’s a holy prayer, like this is her last chance at salvation. Maggie gently guides her through the waves until she lies still again, chest heaving from the effort. Alex clings to her, spent.

When she finally regains her breath, Alex mumbles into Maggie’s hair, “You’re an alien, aren’t you.”

“What?” Maggie chuckles, running a hand through Alex’s disheveled hair.

“You must be an alien,” Alex continues, wriggling her eyebrows with her eyes still closed “because that was out of this world.”

Maggie laughs in a way that lights up the whole room. “Shut up, Danvers.”


	2. bar bathroom

They’re out at the bar with the whole gang: Kara, Winn, James. Seated at one of the high tables along the back wall, everyone finally unwinding after yet another three-day run of Saving All Of National City From Imminent Ruin. Winn’s arm is in a sling, having been shot in the city-saving process, he’s been milking for all it’s worth. He’s telling the story for the eighth time, now; with each rendition the tale becomes more outlandish than the last.

As he rambles on, gesturing broadly with beer bottle in hand, Alex places her hand on Maggie’s thigh under the table. Maggie, who’s biting her own bottom lip, _hard,_ to avoid laughing outright at the absurdity of Winn’s version of events. Alex can’t draw her eyes away. Maggie’s lips are beautiful, so soft and tantalizing and tempting. It isn’t fair, her biting them that way. Smiling like that, hiding her laughter behind the rim of her glass like that. How cruel of her to look so beautiful in _public_ where Alex can’t whisper in her ear all the things she’d love to do to—with—her then and there.

Instead, Alex settles for letting her hand glide higher and higher up Maggie’s thigh. Maggie glances at her sharply, taken by surprise at her boldness. Alex does take the opportunity to lean forward and whisper in her ear.

”Is this okay?

”Only if you intend to make that a promise,” Maggie whispers back. It takes a concentrated effort on Alex’s part not to take her right there. Instead, she places a soft, lingering kiss behind Maggie’s ear. She can see the goosebumps it leaves on the skin as she pulls away.

Her hand continues its progress upward, thumb stroking the inside of Maggie’s thigh. That’s where it comes to rest, stroking slowly, teasingly, until Maggie begins to fidget under her. Alex notes how deeply concentrated Maggie has become—to the unknowing observer, seemingly on Winn’s story. Alex looks around at her friends; Winn is immersed in his own tale, to which he’s now adding sound effects, and Kara and James are doubled over with laughter.

Alex smiles too, pretending to have heard a single word of the story (again). She cups Maggie through her jeans. Maggie inhales sharply and bites down on her own lip, and Alex feels a rush of exhilaration at the knowledge that this time, it’s for her. Well, because of her. 

There’s something exciting, too, about this taking place right under their friends’ noses. Possible beginnings of an exhibitionist streak, maybe? She’ll have to look into that later.

Now, however, she runs her fingers over the front of Maggie’s jeans, the friction just enough to be a tease. After three strokes, Maggie is squirming. Alex tugs at the waist of Maggie’s jeans, and as she turns to meet her eyes, Alex notes how wide Maggie’s pupils have grown. Alex raises her eyebrow in question, and Maggie nods ever so slightly. Her eyes close as Alex’s hand wriggles into her jeans.

Maggie is _very_ wet. These-briefs-are-done-for wet. Alex rests her chin on her free hand, feigning engagement in Kara’s pantomime of Winn’s movements (Winn doesn’t notice) while with her other hand she rubs Maggie’s clit through her underwear.

It doesn’t take long before Maggie grabs her wrist under the table, and Alex withdraws her hand. Maggie pulls them both to their feet.

“’Scuse us for just a minute,” Maggie smiles disarmingly, before hauling Alex away from the table.

Alex’s heart is pounding as Maggie locks the bathroom door behind them.

“That was pretty hot,” Alex grins, right before Maggie takes her face in her hands and draws her into a deep kiss. Alex slips her tongue past Maggie’s parted lips, smiling at the groan it elicits. Maggie pulls her closer until Alex has her backed up against the door, and even then she tries still to pull Alex closer, closer, as if she won’t be satisfied until there’s no room for the air between them. Alex sucks on Maggie’s bottom lip, and that morphs into a bite and Maggie is grinding against Alex’s leg. Alex can’t get enough of this, of Maggie desperate and pliant and begging for her touch. Each time Alex tries to draw away Maggie follows her, adamantly refusing to let their mouths part. Alex, smiling, guides them to the toilet.

She finally breaks the kiss and sits on the lid while Maggie hurriedly unzips her jeans. Alex tugs both those and the briefs to Maggie’s ankles, then pulls her down to straddle her lap. Maggie braces herself against the wall and leans her head back as Alex’s mouth accosts her throat, and Alex’s hand settles between her legs.

“I wanted you right there at the table,” Alex murmurs into Maggie’s neck, while her hand is three fingers deep inside her. Maggie moans at the combination of the words, the wet kisses at her throat, and the sensation of Alex curling inside of her. “I could have taken you right there, right under the table, and no one would have known. You would have had to be perfectly still, perfectly silent. Think you could do that?”

“God, no,” Maggie answers hoarsely. She’s riding Alex’s fingers, aware of nothing in the world but Alex fucking her in this bathroom, this gross bar bathroom, and how goddamn _good_ it feels to having Alex touching her like this.

“I could do more,” Alex continues. She’s incredibly turned on by Maggie’s need, by how quickly Maggie reached this state. Maggie, who loves a good tease, and whose foreplay could last an hour on its own. “Maybe we’re at home on your day off, and you get a call from work. I could go down on you then, with your boss on the line, and you’d have to be so, so quiet. You wouldn’t be able to make a sound.”

Maggie whimpers at this. Pulls Alex’s mouth to hers and kisses her hotly, wetly, her hips moving rapidly as she rides Alex’s fingers.

“I can’t,” she gasps, resting her forehead against Alex’s.

“Can’t what?” Alex asks, concerned, slowing the movement of her fingers. Maggie doesn’t decrease her own speed.

“Can’t be quiet with you—fuck, Alex, that’s so good.”

Alex can tell she’s close. She withdraws her fingers and moves them to Maggie’s clit. The whimpering increases in pitch.

“Oh,” Maggie whines. “Oh, holy shit—”

She collapses against Alex, shaking, as she rides out the orgasm. Alex continue to rub her clit, slower now, until the shaking subsides. Maggie lifts her head and presses an exhausted kiss to Alex’s lips.

“You do know how to keep a promise,” she grins, running a hand through her hair. “What do you say we call it an early night so I can return the favor?”

”If you think you can keep your hands off me ‘til we get home,” Alex smirks up at her.

”Oh, I most certainly can’t,” Maggie assures her. “Let’s hope the cab driver is a fast one, otherwise we might just make a mess of his backseat.”

”Is that a promise?” Alex quips.

”It’s a promise,” Maggie agrees, smiling, as she pulls Alex toward her by the collar of her jacket.


	3. strap-on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone’s holding up okay in the aftermath of the latest 2 eps of “the cw’s supergirl hates sanvers and me specifically” bullshit! per y’all’s requests there WILL eventually be a “someone gets dicked down good while on a phone call” chapter BUT there’s some installments i want to get to before that. and now: horny gay antics

“How would you feel about a strap-on?” Alex asks, running her fingertips along the curve of Maggie’s shoulder blade. Maggie, lying on her stomach to catch her breath, rolls over to face her girlfriend.

“Well, you know penetration’s not really my thing—” she begins gently.

“Oh, god no! No, sorry, I wasn’t clear,” Alex backpedals “I meant, how would you feel about wearing one, for—on me?”

“Oh.” Maggie considers it for a moment. A grin slowly creeps across her face. “I think I feel pretty good about it.”

“Really?” Alex tries (and fails) to keep the excitement out of her voice. Maggie laughs; Alex hides her feelings about as well as a puppy pretending it doesn’t want the treat in your hand.

“Really.” Maggie leans in for a kiss, and is surprised to find Alex rolling her onto her back and straddling her hips. Alex’s kiss is much hotter and more enthusiastic than Maggie expects.

Ten minutes later, as Maggie’s fingers tease at Alex’s folds, Alex tells her how badly she wants to feel Maggie all the way inside her.

* * *

 

It’s a few weeks before they have time to buy the thing, and a couple more before their schedules line up enough to have time for the test run. Alex hasn’t been able to get the thought of Maggie fucking her with it out of her head since the night they first discussed it, and her own fingers are just not getting the job done well enough anymore.

But here they are, finally, and Alex can barely contain herself. She lies back on Maggie’s bed, propped up on her elbows, while Maggie applies lube to the piece. Alex’s gaze is fixated on the motion of Maggie’s wrist as she slides her hand up and down the shaft. She doesn’t know what’s so appealing about this—this is the first time in her life she’s ever _wanted_ a dick—but she catches herself biting her lip at the thought of just what she’s hoping Maggie intends to do with it.

When she’s finished applying the lube, Maggie makes her way across the room to the bed. “Hey, you,” she smiles teasingly, leaning in for a kiss. Alex wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

“Hey,” she smiles into Maggie’s mouth. Their kisses are slow at first, until Alex takes Maggie’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulls her back onto the bed. Patience has never been one of Alex’s defining traits.

A wave of heat flushes between her legs as she feels the strap-on between them. It rests against her stomach, slick with lube, and she feels a thrill of anticipation at the knowledge that they’re finally here, doing this, _finally_.

Maggie, however, doesn’t seem to be in any rush.

She ravishes Alex’s neck, collar bones, chest with hot kisses; teases her nipples mercilessly with both mouth and fingers until Alex is squirming beneath her; runs her fingers ever so slightly over Alex’s clit. By the time she sits up to tug off Alex’s boxers, Alex is feverish.

She meets Maggie’s eyes as the boxers are tossed aside, and Maggie winks at her. _Winks._ Like the suave asshole she is.

“Still doing okay?” she asks, resuming her position on top of Alex. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Maggie Sawyer, you know damn well that I’m ruining your sheets—”

Maggie laughs at her girlfriend’s frustration.

“I guess we should give you some relief, huh?”

“About time,” Alex says, and Maggie presses the dick against her.

The shaft is positioned between Alex’s folds, and Maggie rubs it up and down the length of her slit. Alex lets out a soft ooh at the contact; the lube is cool, and the silicon slides easily against her. Maggie repeats this motion a few times, then takes the dick in her hand and repeats the same motion with the head.

“Fuck,” Alex whispers under her breath. She spreads her legs wider to give Maggie better access. Maggie takes the opportunity to press the tip of the cock against her with more pressure—careful not to push inside just yet; just enough to draw out the anticipation.

The next thing Maggie knows, she’s flat on her back with Alex pinning her down.

“Was it something I said?” Maggie asks innocently.

“Tease,” Alex grumbles in mock irritation. She moves in for a rough, hungry kiss, and with her hand she guides Maggie’s cock inside her.

She lets out a low moan as it pushes into her, and Maggie watches Alex’s face, captivated, as she takes it slowly, inch by inch, nearly down to the base.

Alex lets out a low moan as she begins grinding her hips against Maggie, driving the cock deeper. She takes it in long, slow strokes, reveling in the sensation of Maggie filling her up so completely. She can never get enough of Maggie, even lying skin to skin she always wants her closer, needs her to be. Here, with Maggie’s dick—the logic part of her brain knows it isn’t really, but the part of her that’s really fucking turned on doesn’t care—hitting her g-spot at just the right angle, is _almost_ close enough.

Alex’s moans increase in both volume and frequency as she picks up the speed of her movements. Maggie’s hands grip Alex’s hips, holding her in place as Alex rides her fervently.

“Fuck, oh my god, Maggs…mmh, holy shit, I—oh, oh, yeah…”

The part of the strap-on fixed in the harness rubs against Maggie’s clit with each of Alex’s movements. She’s very cognizant of her own wetness (Alex Danvers is riding her like their lives depend on it, and if that isn’t something straight out of a dream…) and with the friction of the dildo against her clit she’s getting worked up herself.

Alex bends down to kiss her, tongue immediately finding its way into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie bucks her hips up slightly in reflex, and Alex gasps as the movement slams the head of the strap-on against her g-spot.

Maggie watches her eyes closely, to make sure it was an expression of pleasure rather than pain, then bucks her hips up again.

“Right there,” Alex whispers hoarsely, maintaining her rhythm sliding up and down Maggie’s cock. They move against each other, perfectly in sync, and it’s not long until Alex is building up to a frenzy. She runs her hands up and down Maggie’s chest, digging her nails into the skin. A few more well-timed strokes from Maggie and Alex is clenching the bedsheets on either side of them, head thrown back, throat exposed to the ceiling as she comes, hard, with Maggie sheathed inside her.

When she’s finished, she collapses against Maggie’s chest. Maggie holds her, placing kisses across the top of her head. When Alex finally raises her head to look at Maggie, her face is flushed and blissful.

“That—” she grins contentedly “—was amazing.” She kisses Maggie; a long, tender kiss that evolves into nipping at Maggie’s lips, neck, ear. A low moan escapes Maggie’s throat. Her clit is throbbing, and Alex, still firmly wrapped around her dick, sends a shock of friction through it with her every move.

“Alex,” Maggie starts tentatively.

“Mmh?” Alex murmurs against her clavicle, eliciting a sharp gasp as she nips the sensitive skin there.

“I, uh…I think I do wanna try.”

“Try what?” Alex asks into the skin behind Maggie’s earlobe.

“Being on the other end of this.”

When Alex raises her head to look at her, Maggie sees a fresh burst of arousal in her eyes.

“Really?” Alex’s voice is husky. Fuck. Maggie loves when that happens.

“Yeah,” she smiles sheepishly.

Alex rolls off the dildo and sits back. Maggie unstraps the harness and Alex helps slide it down her legs. It takes some finagling to get it onto Alex—she’s never used one of these before, and the two of them devolve into a bout of giggles in the process—but then it’s on and Alex guides Maggie into positioning herself on all fours.

She can feel the cock against her as Alex leans in to kiss the back of her neck. A shiver runs down Maggie’s back, and the slow trail of kisses that Alex places across her shoulders and down her back does nothing to disperse them.

Alex is kissing the swell of her ass now, and brings down a hand to spread Maggie’s legs. Maggie lets out a _fuck_ as Alex runs her fingers through Maggie’s wetness.

Alex murmurs an aroused, “oh, baby” against her skin.

And then Alex’s tongue is lapping at her folds and Maggie shudders in pleasure at the sensation. She’s very, _very_ wet, and Alex seems determined to taste every drop. Her tongue pushes its way into Maggie’s entrance and Maggie’s head sinks to the pillow as Alex hums into her.

Alex takes her sweet time, and when she finally comes up for air Maggie isn’t sure how much more she can take. That’s when Alex kisses her shoulder again and asks in that damn sexy, raspy voice, “ready?”

“Please,” Maggie answers. She can hear the desperation in her own voice. She’s never loved penetration, but tonight, right now, she doesn’t know what she’ll do if Alex doesn’t fuck her senseless.

Alex enters her slowly, and they both let out pleasured sighs as she does so. Alex is breathless at the sight of her dick disappearing into Maggie; she slips it in just a few inches, pulls it out, and slides it in a little deeper.

“Tell me when to stop, okay?” Alex rasps. This is hot, this is so fucking hot.

Maggie’s reply is a low, deep moan. Encouraged, Alex thrusts deeper. It’s not long before Maggie is moaning with each thrust.

“Yeah—ooh! Ooh, yeah, yeah, oh fUCK…mmmmmh, Alex…”

Alex is pumping into her steadily, and snakes a hand down to rub at Maggie’s clit. This elicits a strangled shout.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god—”

Alex is rubbing her clit and Alex is thrusting into her and all Maggie can feel is Alex, Alex, _fuck, she feels so good there,_ Alex.

Two more hard, deep thrusts and Maggie is doubling over, face buried in sheets as Alex holds her upright by the waist.

When Maggie ceases trembling, Alex pulls out and eases her down gently.

“Well, fuck me,” Maggie whispers, spent. Alex kisses her playfully on the temple.

“Another round? I’m not sure you could handle it,” she quips. Maggie laughs. She gazes lovingly up at Alex, poised over her, and points wearily to a pillow on the other side of the bed.

“I don’t have the energy to throw that at you right now, but know that emotionally, I’ve thrown it at you.”

“Mmhm, I’m sure,” Alex giggles, and bends down for a kiss.


	4. patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I changed my mind,, alex danvers is verse as hell

Alex, generally speaking, isn’t known for her self-control. For all she lectures Kara about impulsivity and recklessness, she’s one to talk.

When it comes to Maggie, her self-restraint is even worse. She has what Alex firmly believes is a superpower; an uncanny ability to unknowingly turn Alex on at the most inopportune moments. Her problem is that she has genuinely no idea how beautiful she is, and how easily a seemingly innocuous gesture sends a rush of heat pooling in Alex’s stomach.

Maggie’s hot, always—but Maggie in a tailored suit, with a split lip, wrestling a perp into handcuffs is a whole different animal.

It’s an agonizing thirty minutes of reports and procedure before they can leave the scene—thankfully there had been no reason for them to stick around for the rest of the gala, their suspect having been apprehended—and head back to the parking garage, and that’s about all the patience Alex has in her. As soon as they reach the car she has Maggie pressed up against the door, her excitement only building as Maggie parts her lips to allow access for Alex’s eager tongue. Her arms are wrapped around Alex’s neck and Alex is grasping her by the suit jacket, pulling her closer, as they make out in the middle of this gross parking garage that is somehow, right now, the sexiest place Alex can imagine.

Alex presses her thigh between Maggie’s legs and Maggie grinds slowly against it. Alex can never get enough of Maggie moving beneath her; the sway of her body is hypnotic.

Somehow they get the door open and tumble into the back seat of Alex’s car, and the moment they’re settled with the door locked behind them Alex is pushing the jacket off Maggie’s shoulders and unbuttoning her dress shirt; Maggie’s back arches off the seat beneath her as Alex, fully on top, closes her mouth around Maggie’s breast through her bra. She can feel the warmth of Alex’s mouth through the fabric, but it’s not nearly enough. She pulls up the bra, exposing her bare chest, and Alex’s mouth immediately returns to her.

“Fuck,” she whispers as Alex teases her nipples mercilessly. Maggie’s hips are bucking rhythmically up toward her, and Alex takes the opportunity to slide a hand down the front of her dress pants. She moves her mouth to Maggie’s neck, to run her tongue from throat to collarbone as she touches Maggie through her underwear.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers into Maggie’s ear. “So, so beautiful.” Maggie whimpers under her touch, and through her underwear, Alex can feel how wet she is. That turns her on even more; more than anything, Alex loves knowing how into this Maggie is, and knowing how good she can—and is about to—make Maggie feel.

She slides her hand past the waistband of Maggie’s underwear and over her folds, eliciting from Maggie something between a moan and a gasp. Alex just feels her at first, wetting her fingers with Maggie’s arousal before rubbing slow circles against her clit. Maggie kisses her frantically, desperate to release some of the energy building up inside of her. Her kisses are messy, wet: intoxicating. Maggie is never as vulnerable with anyone as she is with Alex, and never as vulnerable with Alex as she is during sex. All of her restraint, her need to be completely in control of herself, it all vanishes in bed. With sex, she trusts Alex completely. She’s needier, borderline desperate; like without Alex touching her, fucking her, she might not survive.

Alex is always happy to oblige. She slides two fingers into Maggie and relishes in the way Maggie’s back arches again, in the sharp intake of breath, the shaky “ _Oh, yes_ ” that spills from her lips. She draws her fingers back out and pushes them into Maggie again just to experience it a second time. And a third. Fifth. Eighth.

“Please,” Maggie begs—god, Alex loves it when she begs—and this time, when Alex slides her fingers inside of her, she curls them, hitting that sweet spot that makes Maggie cry out in pleasure. She fucks Maggie in the backseat of her car—still in that gorgeous suit—until Maggie comes around her fingers.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh god, oh god oh god oh—”

The heat between Alex’s legs is escalating to a steady throbbing. She draws her fingers out of Maggie and brings them to her mouth to savor the taste. Maggie watches, enraptured, as Alex sucks her arousal off her fingers.

“You taste amazing,” Alex says. Her voice is low. Husky.

Maggie sits upright so that Alex has to straddle her hips to maintain balance. The hem of her dress is bunched up at her hips and Maggie slides her hands up Alex’s thighs, around to squeeze the curve of her ass. She nuzzles her face in Alex’s cleavage and begins placing gentle kisses there.

Alex loves how gentle Maggie is with her, how intimate and loving their sex usually is. But right now, she needs less Gentle Caressing and more Being Screwed Out of This Dress. She reaches around to unzip her dress and pushes the garment off her shoulders and down to her waist. Maggie starts nibbling at her neck and Alex needs it to be More; rougher and messier and less controlled.

“You won’t break me, I promise,” she murmurs into Maggie’s hair. “You can be rough.” She guides Maggie’s hand between her legs, and Maggie seems to get the message. Her kisses at Alex’s throat are hotter now, more tongue and teeth—ooh, Alex hopes that one turns into a hickey—and the hand not kneading her ass rubs at her clit.

“That feels so good,” Alex coos. Her fingers are woven into Maggie’s hair, clutching Maggie to her neck where Maggie is sucking at her jugular. Maggie’s fingers are doing delightful things to Alex’s clit, and her legs are starting to twitch with every motion of Maggie’s fingers.

“More,” she rasps, and Maggie picks up speed. When Maggie abandons her clit to press her fingers past Alex’s folds, Alex gasps. Maggie is inside her to the knuckle, curling her fingers, steadily pumping in and out of her. Alex rides her fingers, increasing the speed of both hers and Maggie’s motions until they’re both sweating.

Maggie takes her by surprise; she adjusts their position so that Alex is leaning against the door, sitting almost upright with Maggie positioned between her legs. Maggie thrusts her hips toward Alex, the momentum driving her fingers deeper into her, right against her g spot. Alex calls out in ecstasy.

“Right there, baby, right there—oh my god, yeah, just like that, just like—fuck, babe, fuck, oh my god, oh my god that’s good—” She comes around Maggie’s fingers, with Maggie biting down on her earlobe.

“I swear, it’s like you invented sex,” she pants, finally, when she’s able to regain her breath and cognitive functioning.

“Yeah?” Maggie grins at her cheekily. Alex nods with a smile. She takes Maggie’s face in her hand and kisses her deeply. When she pulls away, she presses their foreheads together.

“Yeah. Also—don’t laugh—I think I’m, like…like really into what you can do with handcuffs. In a, um, non-professional capacity.”

“You think you can handle that, Danvers?” Maggie teases, and the challenging glint in her eye triggers a fresh wave of arousal between Alex’s legs.

_God, I hope not_ , she thinks. She wants Maggie to do the filthiest things to her; to tease and play with and fuck her until she can’t take it anymore. She’s never felt the kind of wanting she does for Maggie, the need for Maggie to—quite frankly—raw her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Alex breathes, pulling Maggie into a steamy kiss.

* * *

 

Maggie loves teasing. _Loves_ it. There’s little quite as satisfying as the whine that rises in Alex’s throat as Maggie oh-so-slowly makes her way toward wherever Alex wants her: breasts, neck, mouth, thighs. Alex gets wigglier the hornier she is, and right now, only moments after Maggie has clasped the handcuffs around her wrists to bind her to the headboard, Alex is fidgeting with anticipation.

This is the first they’ve experimented with bondage, and there’s something equal parts touching and erotic about Alex trusting her like this; Maggie knows she’s the first (and only) person Alex trusts this way.

And here she is, splayed out before Maggie completely naked, completely open to her. Maggie runs her fingertips down Alex’s stomach, taking note of the goosebumps that arise on the skin there. Alex’s eyes are wide, her pupils dilated. She wets her lips excitedly, and Maggie leans in to kiss her.

Alex’s tongue prods at Maggie’s lips, requesting entrance into her mouth. Maggie denies her, instead taking Alex’s lower lip between her teeth. She tugs at it with just enough pressure to make Alex murmur in appreciation, then releases it. She moves to Alex’s neck and bites down slowly, carefully, taking between her teeth the sensitive skin just below Alex’s ear. Alex inhales sharply.

“Good?” Maggie asks.

“Oh yeah,” Alex breathes, her voice thick.

Maggie alternates between biting and soothing the skin with open-mouthed kisses: across Alex’s neck, over her clavicle, down to her breasts. She locks eyes with Alex as she massages her erect nipples with her tongue, and soon Alex is biting her own lip and straining against the cuffs securing her to the headboard. Maggie can see all over her face how badly Alex wants to tangle her hands in Maggie’s hair, to pull her closer.

Maggie winks up at Alex at the same moment she flicks the tip of her tongue faintly, quickly over the tip of Alex’s nipple. Alex bites down on her lip, harder. The moan rises in her throat anyway.

Maggie makes her way down Alex’s torso and stomach, back up to her neck, down to her thighs, up to her chest, down to her thighs again. She runs her thumbs just to the sides of Alex’s entrance, nipping at one of her hip bones simultaneously. Alex is rolling her hips beneath her, desperate to have Maggie just a little closer, for Maggie to just touch her already.

Maggie positions Alex’s feet flat on the bed, situating them so that Alex’s legs are upright and Maggie has perfect access to her. She basks in the sight of Alex gazing at her longingly, expectantly, sweat starting to bead along her stomach. Maggie brings her mouth to hover above Alex’s folds: close enough for Alex to feel the warmth of her breath. She holds there—not touching her yet, but so, so close—until Alex starts to writhe and whimper.

“Maggie,” she whines, tugging at her restraints.

Maggie touches the tip of her tongue to the bud of Alex’s clit, and just as quickly pulls it away. Again: just enough to be a tease. She brings her tongue to Alex’s clit again, and again she pulls away. Then she takes the whole bud into her mouth, dragging an “ _Oh_!” from between Alex’s lips.

“Come here,” Alex rasps abruptly, guiding Maggie back up to her body and into a kneeling position over Alex’s face. Maggie hovers a moment, just out of reach, smiling in response to the frustrated growl of protest Alex lets out at her inability to pull Maggie down to her mouth.

Maggie lowers herself, finally, and Alex’s tongue rushes up hungrily to meet her. Alex buries her tongue deep inside Maggie’s slit, and Maggie nearly loses her balance. Alex laps at her furiously, licking up every drop of wetness she can reach. Her pace is frantic, merciless. Maggie has to lean forward to grip the headboard over Alex’s head in order to keep her balance. Alex’s tongue feels so good inside her; in the ecstasy of Alex’s tongue right _there_ , doing _that_ , Maggie almost forgets she’s supposed to be the one topping.

She leans back, still holding onto the headboard with one hand, and with the other she stretches behind her to run her fingers through the patch of hair between Alex’s legs. The motion of Alex’s tongue falters as her breath catches; when Maggie’s fingers dip lower to brush over her clit, Alex can’t stifle the moan she releases into Maggie’s folds; Maggie shudders with delight at the vibrations it generates.

She slides off Alex’s face and settles back between her legs. Alex’s back arches off the bed as Maggie finally—finally—dips her tongue into her. Alex wraps her legs around Maggie’s neck, pulling her in deeper, ensuring that the teasing is done. Maggie slides her hands under Alex’s ass, raising her hips for a better angle.

Alex is beyond the point of words. She grinds against Maggie’s mouth, a steady stream of _mmmmm_ ’s and moans and high-pitched whines pouring from her mouth. Her thighs begin to twitch against Maggie’s ears, and Maggie knows she’s close.

She reaches around to rub Alex’s clit with her thumb and Alex’s hips buck up against her. Alex’s cries melt into a series of _ooh, ooh, ooh_ ’s that gradually rise in pitch. It isn’t long before her thighs clamp down against Maggie’s ears and she comes with a cry of “ _Fuck_ ,” that brings a smile to Maggie’s face, still held firmly between Alex’s legs.

Maggie guides her through the orgasm until her body relaxes again, then extracts herself and moves back up to look Alex in the face. Alex is flushed; errant (sweaty) strands of hair cling to her face, and her wrists hang limp in the cuffs over her head.

Maggie leans in and Alex melts into the kiss, grumbling in disapproval when Maggie eventually pulls away.

“What’s the verdict?” Maggie asks, nodding at Alex’s bound wrists.

“Very possibly life-changing,” Alex grins, still working to regain her composure. “Wanna switch?”

Maggie considers it for a moment, brushing a stray hair from Alex’s face.

“Well, guess that depends,” she says suggestively. “What do you have in mind?”

Alex, it turns out, has a wonderfully filthy mouth.


End file.
